injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkgirl
"Time to bring the hammer down." Hawkgirl is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is classified as a Power User. 'Biography' Shiera Hall is the reincarnated princess Chay-Ara. With the aid of Nth metal, an alien, magic-based substance, she fights crime as the fearsome Hawkgirl. Regime Like so many who saw the rise of the One Earth regime, Hawkgirl was attracted to the sense of order brought about by the High Councilor. This has made her an ideal enforcer for Superman’s ranks. Blackest Night In Blackest Night #1, ''The reanimated corpses of Ralph and Sue Dibny are now Black Lanterns and enter Hawkman's sanctuary. Ralph and Sue attack Hawkgirl and Hawkman head-to-head. Sue ultimately wins against Hawkgirl, impaling her on a spear. Hawkman has to face the two Black Lanterns, but dies in the process. Both Hawkman and Hawkgirl become Black Lanterns, resurrected by Black Hand himself. Earth 2 The Hawkgirl of Earth 2 Is Kendra Saunders, a former treasure hunter that had wings grafted to her back as a result of a project that she was hired for by the World Army. She is currently teamed up with Earth 2 Flash. 'Injustice Comic' Hawkgirl first appears to answer Wonder Woman's call for heroes at the Watchtower. After being informed of the situation, the kidnapping of Superman's parents at the hands of Mirror Master, she is one of the many heroes to agree to help locate the rogue. She battles Weather Wizard in Central City, and is later seen waiting outside the villain's bar. Hawkgirl next appears to help Wonder Woman battle the attacking Atlanteans and Aquaman. Hawkgirl battles the forces of Atlantis as Wonder Woman orders her to rescue the people who had been knocked off the boat by Aquaman's attack. She watches Arthur's forces suddenly retreat and notices the massive tsunami fast approaching. She is the first to realize there is something behind the wave. Hawkgirl spots what she believes are mountains rising out of the water, but are in fact the massive tentacles of the Kraken Aquaman called to his aid. Hawkgirl is ensnared by one of the Kraken's tentacles and dragged underwater, slowly drowning while Wonder Woman struggles to save her. After Superman arrives and forces Aquaman to call his beast off, Hawkgirl is ordered by the Man of Steel to help the sailors while Superman and the League go to give their response to Aquaman's ultimatum. After a long absence, Hawkgirl returns on Chapter Twenty-One of the Injustice: Gods Among Us comic, removing the leader of a country from his limosuine during a parade before she loses him to Captain Atom. Shocked, Shiera lets her guard down and is struck by a blast of electricity, causing her to fall to the streets below. Collapsed, Hawkgirl sees Black Lightning and Huntress before the latter knocks her unconscious with an arrow bolt. Hawlgirl is later seen being held in a cell in the Batcave, glaring at Batman and Catwoman as they discuss the League's reaction to her kidnapping. When Catwoman points out the League will be searching for her, Batman disagrees and the scene cuts to the Watchtower, where to many heroes shock, a second Hawkgirl is seen arriving. The true Hawkgirl has remained trapped within the Batcave while her imposter has been revealed as the Martian Manhunter, shape-shifted into her form. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Hawkgirl appears in the beginning of story mode with the Justice League as they battle several villains. She helps Shazam defeat Black Adam. Hawkgirl initially attempts to strike Doomsday (who leaped into mid-air) with her mace. But Doomsday, using all his strength, hangs on to Hawkgirl in mid air, and attempts to drag her down. Green Lantern eventually breaks Hawkgirl free of his grasp. Hawkgirl (accompanied by Wonder Woman and Shazam) was the first to spot The Joker preparing to detonate the bomb, while Batman ran to stop him. She and her fellow JLA members flew at full speed in an attempt to stop Joker. Sheira watched in awe as her team mates vanished before her eyes. Her, Flash, Shazam, Nightwing, and Raven were the only JLA operatives to never go to the Alternate Dimension. Her duplicate in the other dimensions is a member of Superman's Regime. Hawkgirl, though initially attracted by the Regime's sense of order, lost interest after they murdered her husband Hawkman. Seeing her as a potential powerhouse, the Regime captured and re-educated her in a similar fashion to what was done to Grundy. Hawkgirl first appeared with Yellow Lantern apprehending Batman, taking him to Superman. Hawkgirl and Nightwing (leading Regime Troops) later broke into The Joker Clan's Hideout, attempting to capture The Joker (she was unknowingly shot in the wing by Harleen, which was a tracking device) whom she failed to defeat and was knocked unconscious. She was rescued by Damian Wayne before Joker had the chance to sever her feathers. Hawkgirl regained her consciousness and was briefly seen fighting Aquaman. Realizing they were outnumbered (with the duplicates arrival at that time), Hawkgirl and Nightwing fled Arkham by blowing a hole in the wall. She was among the Regime military preparing to fight of the rogue Atlantean military. Hawkgirl and Black Adam were initially targeting Green Lantern, but the two decided to chase down Luthor instead. Lex eventually retaliated by bombarding the two with missiles, causing Hawkgirl to plummet into the Hall of Justice. Luthor then attempted to remove Sheira's Nth Metal Belt. Though she resists by attacking him, Lex beats her to the ground. Shazam interferes before Lex attempts to extract her belt. Hawkgirl was present during the meeting with the other Regime members, and watched on as Superman killed Shazam. Hawkgirl was last seen participating in the attack on Gotham. Sheira was arrested for her role in the Regime, despite having been under their mind-control. 'Powers and Abilities' *Flight *Regenerative healing *Enhanced strength *Immortal (through reincarnation) 'Intro/Outro' '''INTRO:' Hawkgirl flies down from the sky, landing in a crouch pose. She then raises her head, gets up, and says, "Time to bring the hammer down." OUTRO: 'Hawkgirl jumps in the air and slams her mace on the ground making cracks in it, she then stands up and looks in the direction of her opponent. 'Gameplay Hawkgirl's moveset involves her mace. She is able to hit her opponent with the mace on the ground, and in the air. Her wings also allow her to remain suspended in the air for a brief period of time. Character Trait Soaring Hawk: '''Hawkgirl's trait allows her to be suspended in the air for a brief period of time. While in this stance, additional moves are made avaliable to her. Move List '''Basic Moves: *Jabbing Mace - [ L ] *Mace Swing - [ M ] *Spinning Moon [ H ] *Skyward Kick - [ ← + L ] *Whirl Smash - [ ← + M ] *Great Divine - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Thanagarian Palm - [ → + L ] *Ascension - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Low Mace Jab - [ ↓ + L ] *Cloud Nine - [ ↓ + M ] *Vicious Spike - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Falling Star [ L ] *Falling Star - [ M ] *Descending Meteor [ H ] Throws: *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] Combo Attacks: *Mace Smash - [ L , L ] *Morning Star - [ L , L , M ] *Meteor Hammer - [ L , M ] *Mace Maximum - [ L , M , H ] *Birds of Prey - [ L , M , ← + H ] *Crashing Nth - [ ← + L , H ] *Betrayal - [ → + L , L ] *Tactical Strike - [ → + L , H ] *Short Fuse - [ M , M ] *Thanagarian Strength - [ M , M , ↑ + H ] *Dawn Star - [ ← + M , M ] *The Old Ones - [ ← + M , M , ← + H ] *Golden Age - [ ← + M , H ] *Heavy Nth - [ H , M ] *Bloody War - [ H , M , ← + L ] Special Moves: *Mace Charge - [ ← , '→ ', M ] *Mace Toss / Downward Mace - [ ↓ , ← '', L ] ( Ground and Air ) *Mace Toss ( Air ) - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Heavenward Stomp ( Air ) - [ ↓ + H ] *Wing Evade - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] Super Move '''The Power Of Nth: ' Hawkgirl takes her opponent up into the air and lets him/her go. She then flies in from the side and smashes her opponent's face with her mace, and does the same thing again, but from above her opponent. This sends the opponent back down to the arena. 'Ending' Free of his brainwashing, Hawkgirl exacted revenge on the High Councilor for murdering her husband, Hawkman. She was nevertheless sent to prison for her role in the regime. One night she awoke hovering above her cot, glowing with eldritch light. An instant later she stood at the bottom of a shallow crater. There she found the source of the light: a meteorite of pure Nth-metal. As she touched it, the meteorite sprung to life, encasing her in Nth-metal. The new armor made Hawkgirl invincible. Her first act: vengeance against those who had helped Superman capture Hawkman. 'Quotes' *"This'll hurt. A lot." *"Taste the mace!" *"Playtime's over!" *"Insurance payed up?" *"Face rearranged." *"Enjoy this lowlife!" - Clash with any Character *"Size doesn't matter, dude!" - Clash with any Character *"Last man standing will be a woman!" - Clash with any Character *"Hate to bludgeon a man when he's down." - Clash with any Character *"That's all you got?" - Clash with any Character *"I hope your armor holds up! - Clash with any Character *"I can do this all day." - Clash with any Character *"Don't mess with me, Bats." - Clash with Batman *"Down to business then! - Clash with Batman *"How 'bout a bat lift?" - Clash wth Batman *"A bat that can't fly." - Clash with Batman *"Pray for mercy." - Clash with Green Arrow *"Bring it, arrow boy." - Clash with Green Arrow *"Yeah, I'm looking at it." - Clash with Green Arrow *"Nice ring. I have a mace!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Heads up, Jordan!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Enlighten me." - Clash with Green Lantern *"Got a bracelet to matched that ring?" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Or a breathmint." - Clash with Lex Luthor *"And you look like an egg." - Clash with Lex Luthor *"You're no warrior." - Clash with Lex Luthor *"Not your day, Grundy." - While fighting Solomon Grundy *"Big surprise." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Think again!" - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"It's over, Gold!"- Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Is that all you've got Diana?" - Clash with Wonder Woman *"Through playin', Princess!" - Clash with Wonder Woman *"Well, if you say so." - Clash with Wonder Woman 'Costumes' Default Hawkgirl's most distinguishing features are her giant wings and spiked mace. She dons an elaborate helmet that features two yellow wings facing outward. The helmet has three green stripes on the top and black shading around her eyes. Hawkgirl has a yellow, green, and red sleeveless top that exposes her mid-torso. She wears a yellow and a brown armband and brown gauntlets with spikes on her arms. She has a brown belt with red and green tights. The tights have plating that resembles feathers on her thighs. She also sports shin-high red and yellow boots. Regime Hawkgirl retains her giant wings, but has a modified mace. Her helmet is more elaborate and has green shading around her eyes. She sports a gold, green, and red breastplate leaving her upper-torso exposed. Her arms have gold armor with extra padding on her forearms. She has green tights with gold and red plating that connect to her red and black shoes. Blackest Night Her costume from the Blackest Night Comic. (Blackest Night Skin Pack 2) Earth 2 Kendra Saunders's costume from the New 52 Earth 2 series. (Earth 2 Costume Pack) 'Trivia ' *In the regime universe her husband was Hawkman who was killed by Superman's Regime. It is currently unknown if the main universe's Earth has her married to Hawkman like the previous. *The Blackest Night costume was worn by another incarnation called Sue Dibny, who killed the Kendra Saunders Hawkgirl. She was one of the many heroes to become one of the Black Lanterns. *The Earth 2 costume was worn by the Earth 2 incarnation of Kendra Saunders from Blackest Night. 'Gallery' Screenshots Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Hawkgirl.jpg|Hawkgirl in Character Selection Screen Hawkgirl-Select.png|Hawkgirl Selection Icon HawkgirlAvatarCostume.png|Hawkgirl Avatar costume for Xbox Live Hawkgirl-thumb 0.png Hawkgirl vs Green Arrow.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Hawkgirl vs. Green Arrow Hawkgirl-regime.jpg|Regime Hawkgirl in Archives 500px-HawkgirlRegime.jpg|Regime Hawkgirl in Archives Blackest Night Skin Pack.jpg|Blackest Night Skin Pack 2 1004438 566383976747555 2068220969 n.jpg|Blackest Night Hawkgirl 1017219 567750519944234 1779488626 n.jpg|Earth 2 Skin Pack Hawkgirl Flying.jpg|Hawkgirl Intro Hawkgirl 2.jpg Hawkgirl 1.jpg Hawkgirl 8.jpg|Wager GreenArrowvsHawkgirl.png|Clash Hawkgirl_wings.png|Super Move Hawkgirl 5.jpg Hawkgirl 6.jpg Hawkgirl Unmasked.png|Hawkgirl's Epilogue 5e6d024b9954db06942299be07e06ef9.jpg hawkgirlca.jpg|Concept art for Hawkgirl. 729 stream.jpg|Hawkgirl Mask concept Hawkgirl alt.jpg|Hawkgirl Regime Concept Hawkgirl-big.png|Hawkgirl's Official Render Videos Category:Heroes Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Regime Member Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Comic Characters